I Miss The Chocolate Rain
by Celestial Rainstorm
Summary: Discord has been "reformed" for nearly a year now. Celestia feels its time now to approach the once-evil draconequus and ask him a very important question...she's not prepared for how he takes it...One shot. Please read and review!


**This one. This one was probably the hardest to write, but I'm so glad I got it done. Finally, we get to see what I think of Discord and Celestia's relationship. Sorry all Dislestia shippers - its not that kind of fic! Its my first time writing Celestia and Luna, so please give critique and whatnot! **

**Also, if you make a comment, please, oh, please, keep it centered around the fic! My comment section is not a forum for discussion. Thanks guys! **

**~Raindrops to all, Cel**

* * *

Princess Celestia stood atop the highest balcony of Canterlot Castle, looking up to the starry sky. She inhaled deeply, closing her violet eyes. Spreading her snow-white wings, a golden magical aura surrounding her horn, she slowly rose into the sky. She raised her head slowly, flying higher and higher into the sky. The stars gradually disappeared as the sky lightened from its midnight blue into the bright pinks, oranges, purples, and finally gold and millions of other colors that stepped well over the spectrum. Over the distant mountains the sun burst from its nightly slumber in a glorious flash of light, bidding Equestria a good morning. Higher and higher the sun slowly traveled until it was free from the mountains and holding its rightful position in the sky. Just as it stopped, the moon disappeared behind the mountains. Celestia glanced to her right to see her younger sister, Princess Luna, dropping her head, lowering the moon.

Celestia smiled softly, eternally grateful that she could once more watch her sister lay the moon to rest as she raised the sun. Folding her wings, Celestia gracefully glided down to the balcony she had rose from, her hooves touching the marble with a soft clopping of hooves. She stood straight while watching Luna touch down as well before her own room. Celestia turned to watch her handiwork. It was time for Equestria to wake. It was also time for Celestia to do her other duty of the day. A duty she had been dreading in her heart for many years, but knew it was now time. He was ready.

Celestia walked through the castle quietly, her eternal mane flowing serenely behind her. However, the princess felt anything but serene. In her heart fought a war of many emotions. This was a day she never thought she'd see and the usually stoic and wise princess was at a loss for what to do. Quite suddenly, she found herself at _his_ door. The two guards on either side of the massive door took a bow. Celestia acknowledged them before looking back at the door. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and lifted a hood, knocking gently on the huge door. She waited only a moment before a familiar voice called, "Come in."

The two unicorn guards looked at one another before looking up to their princess. The older of the two bowed before speaking. "Your majesty, if I may. Are you sure you're comfortable being alone with him? Armor Hide and I will be standing by if need be." He offered, nodding towards his younger companion. Armor Hide nodded. Celestia chuckled softly before smiling down at the guards.

"It's quite alright, Lance. I can handle myself against him. You may stand by if it makes you more comfortable." Celestia offered. Lance and Armor Hide both bowed before opening the door with their magic. The doors opened and Celestia stepped inside. She walked through a large room towards its balcony. The two glass doors were already open, a gentle, pleasant breeze seeping through the room. She walked out onto the balcony, already inhabited by _him_. Larger than life, he was already curled around the balcony, looking out across the land and quietly sipping a cup of tea.

Wow. He was quiet. Never a term to be applied to the Master of Chaos.

"Why, Tia. What a pleasant surprise." Discord said merrily, his ruby eyes gleaming as he turned his long head in Celestia's direction. "Why don't you join me?" With a snap of his talons, a cup of tea appeared in front of the Princess. She eyed it suspiciously, looking down at the transparent brown liquid. Discord rolled his mismatched eyes.

"Really, Tia. I'm reformed, you know. It's just tea, I promise." He said, taking a sip of his own tea. Celestia narrowed her eyes, but took a sip of the tea. It was…merely tea with a bit of sugar, just as she liked it. Discord smirked and went back to gazing out into the eternal beauty that was Equestria. Celestia walked up and sat down beside him, still sipping her tea. For a few moments in time, the two foes sat in contented silence, a phenomenon that hadn't occurred in over a thousand years. Trying to set a calm mood, Celestia attempted a casual conversation.

"How are the accommodations?"

"Fine. It's nice to see that old room used again."

"Have you been treated kindly by the soldiers?"

"Hardly. But I'm used to it."

"How is Fluttershy?"

"Oh, she is wonderful. One of her bunnies had a new litter of kittens. Quite darling, actually."

Celestia sighed. This was getting her nowhere and she felt almost as if she was running out of time. She looked down, setting down the cup and saucer, heaving a deep, silent sigh that was still heard by the draconequus beside her. He looked down at her in curiosity, setting down his own cup.

"Bit for your thoughts, Celestia?" Discord asked nonchalantly. Suddenly, a random bit dropped from the sky and plopped on Celestia's head. She rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"Discord, we must talk." Discord groaned dramatically and placed the back of his paw on his forehead.

"Must we? You're such a bore, Tia. Wait –" Discord snarled to himself, baring his uncomfortably sharp teeth. "Is this about when I turned all of Blade Edge's swords into candy canes? That little two-timer! He thought it was hilarious!" The draconequus snorted, gritting his teeth. Celestia sighed. The news that he had turned all the swords in the armory into candy didn't please her in the slightest, but she brushed it off in favor of getting this dilemma off her chest. "No, Discord, it's not about that –"

"Oh, it must have been Pie Card! I knew he would snitch on me after I turned all the cherry pastries into pineapple ones!" Discord exclaimed, pounding his fist into his paw. Celestia huffed in annoyance, her usually-kept temper rising. However, she took a deep breath to keep herself under control (though this news didn't please her either. She hated pineapple.) and got to her feet. "Discord, listen to me –"

"Wait! No, it was Jord –"

"ENOUGH, DISCORD!" Celestia shouted, using her royal Canterlot voice for the first time in many a century. The complaining draconequus halted immediately, his eyes wide and bushy brows raised in surprise. There were few things in this world that could get the mad creature to stop talking, and Celestia was one of them. She stood, her chest heaving and her eyes blazing. She realized how un-ladylike her stance was, so she coughed quietly and righted herself, folding her wings and looking up at the still-shocked Discord.

"Forgive me. But what I have to speak to you about is of utmost importance." Celestia said seriously. Discord finally recovered himself and rolled his eyes, sitting back on his haunches. He yawned melodramatically.

"Oh, fine, go ahead. I'm all ears." He snickered, placing his paw and talons behind his long ears. Immediately they started growing at a rapid pace. Celestia wanted to drop the sun on the annoying creature at that very moment, but she composed herself. In a soft voice, she spoke.

"I need to speak about us."

Discord's ears immediately stopped growing, snapping back into place. That was certainly the last thing he expected Celestia to say. His nose wrinkled in displeasure.

"'Us?' What do you mean, 'us?'" He replied, almost snappishly, folding his arms. His long crimson tail swished back and forth, making a soft sound against the marble balcony.

"You know what I mean, Discord." Celestia said softly. Before Discord could do anything, she closed her eyes and cast a spell. There was a bright flash of light, and suddenly the two were standing in the middle of the grand hall. Discord remained in the same annoyed stance, hardly fazed by the teleportation. Celestia turned her back to the draconequus and trotted to the thrones at the end of the hall. Two pegasus guards standing at the bottom of the thrones were looking about nervously, startled by the sudden invasion of their own princess and the castle's most annoying guest. Celestia didn't acknowledge them until she was ascending the steps to her throne. She suddenly turned to the guards and raised a hoof.

"Leave us." She commanded. Though she had calmed down, she was still noticeably angry and the guards felt it best they not question the Princess. With hastened bows, they rushed out the huge doors. Celestia slammed them shut with a spell, so hard that it seemed to shake the whole castle. Discord watched the whole scene with an air of annoyance. He still stood in the middle of the hall while Celestia stood before her throne. She walked to the side platform where she stood to address a royal audience. Lifting a hoof, she slammed it down forcefully.

"This, Discord, is what I am going to speak about, and what you are going to listen about." Celestia said sternly, her eyes blazing a violet fire. Discord, however, remained unfazed. In fact, he looked nothing but bored, which incensed Celestia even further.

"And what is that, Princess?" He said flatly, putting sarcastic emphasis on "princess." Celestia stood tall, spreading her wings. She took a deep breath and spoke out clearly and powerfully, but with a hint of softness.

"Discord, it has nearly been a year since you've been released permanently from your stone prison and reformed by Fluttershy. In this year, I have indeed seen great improvement in your attitude and your willingness to accept friendship and use your powers for good, instead of evil. Equestria no longer has to fear you. However, I still feel you are still too, how shall I say, free-spirited with your power. It is time you take your true place in Equestria and become what you were meant for since the day you were born." Celestia stated, gazing down at the draconequus. Instead of happiness or even shock, Discord's expression hadn't changed. His eyes were still half-closed, brows furrowed. His arms were still crossed, tail swishing back and forth in irritation.

"And what if I don't want it? What if you haven't, at all, taken my own preference into consideration? So, nah. Thanks, but nope." He answered simply, lifting his talons and examining them.

Celestia nearly took a step back in shock. "What was that?" She asked, the anger inside her having obviously been heightened by the simple refusal. Discord looked back to her, growling lowly.

"I'm not going to explain myself twice. The answer is _no_." He insisted, lifting a claw, about to snap his talons and teleport himself to whoever-knows-where. However, in the split second before he did so, Celestia's anger overflowed her barriers that were normally so strong. She shouted in a level that exceeded her royal Canterlot voice. No, her voice was full, instead of proper addressing, of heartbreaking pain.

"_HOW DARE YOU INSULT ERIS'S MEMORY LIKE THAT_!"

That one shout stopped Discord in his tracks. For a mere moment in time, his face fell and he stared up at the heavily-breathing Celestia. He blinked once, looking as if he was about to burst into tears. There was absolute, deathly silence in the hall before there was a blinding flash of bright light and Discord suddenly appeared in front of Celestia, towering over her. His eyes burned with seething anger. His whole body was trembling, his ears pinned back against his head. His teeth were bared in a threatening gesture. However, Celestia didn't move an inch. She stared right back up at Discord, her brow furrowed. She knew she had just struck a chord in Discord that shouldn't have been touched, but needed to be. The enraged draconequus lowered his head, speaking dangerously low and pointing an accusing talon at Celestia.

"How…dare…you. How dare you speak that name to me. How dare you suggest I have soiled her memory in any way!" Discord snarled. Celestia didn't back up, but met him face-to-face.

"How dare _you_ deny that you've insulted her memory! You kept Equestria under a rule of chaos for a hundred years! You refuse your birthright! And I will speak about Eris any time I please! She was as much my mother as yours, just as Queen Nova was your mother as much as mine! You were my broth –" Discord suddenly cut her off viciously.

"Don't you dare, Celestia. Don't you _dare_ call me your brother! You forfeited that a thousand years ago when you and Luna turned me to stone!" He roared, genuinely angry. Celestia knew it took a heck of a lot to get under Discord's skin, but she was doing so with intense easiness. Somewhere deep inside her heart, she hated to hurt the draconequus in this way, but she needed to if these wounds were ever to be healed. Taking a step around Discord, Celestia gazed out at place where the stained glass window depicting her conquer of the once-evil Master of Chaos resided. It was replaced with Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation. However, Celestia had stared at that window for a thousand years, filled with pain and regret.

"You left us no choice. Don't you think that turning our own brother to stone was hard? You snapped and you know it! You kept Equestria under a rule of darkness and chaos for a hundred years! Eris used her power for good, to help the kingdom prosper. Don't you think she would want her son to follow in her steps?" Celestia said, looking deep into the draconequus's eyes. He was still fuming, but his body relaxed against his will with every word Celestia spoke. For a moment, a shadow of regret passed over his face, but he quickly shook his head.

"And why did I snap? You never felt it like I did! To be the outcast! After Mother and Father made the Ascension I was the last one! The last draconequus! The freak of nature! All the other foals of the court made constant fun of me! The new ponies of Equestria looked upon me like I was some sort of monster!" Discord retorted, lifting his mismatched hands for emphasis.

"Don't you think LuLu and I tried everything in our power to convince them that you weren't a monster? But we were hurting too! An entire kingdom was suddenly passed down to us. After eons under King Galaxias and Queen Nova, the entire country had to adjust under two princesses' rule! You went off on your own selfish tangent and brought chaos down over the entire kingdom! Nevermind I was dealing with running a kingdom, and trying to keep Luna under control! You know what happened after we had to turn you to stone! I lost both my sister and brother!" Celestia shouted, the last sentence ringing out across the hall. Discord's eyes slightly softened at this confession. However, he still wasn't swayed.

"And – what – you suddenly think after a thousand years of neglect, of abandonment by my only family left everything is going to be peachy-keen and I'm going to lock myself under your rule once again? I don't think so, Tia." Discord snapped. Suddenly, an indigo magical aura surrounded the doors and flung them open. On the threshold stood none other than Princess Luna. Her aquamarine eyes were wide as she saw the once-evil draconequus standing aggressively over her sister. Slamming the doors shut behind her and galloping up to the throne, Luna forced herself between Celestia and Discord, pushing him back.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, standing protectively before Celestia, glowering up at Discord. "I got a warning from Lance that he received word Discord was attacking you!"

"And the last time I attacked anypony was, hmm, let's see….never!" Discord retorted, jabbing a talon at Luna. Celestia stepped around her younger sister, placing a comforting hoof on her shoulder.

"It's alright, LuLu. I'm just having a conversation with Discord here." Celestia said softly before looking up at the draconequus who was now turned away from the two sisters, arms crossed and sitting on the edge of the platform. Assuming a softer tone, Celestia sat down beside Discord. She looked out across the hall, speaking softly while Luna looked on.

"Remember when we were just children? When we would run through the gardens, harassing all the animals? And when we would all go out on picnics, and our fathers would try and teach us new spells and flying tricks? And when our parents would have dinner, all quiet and proper, and we would have food wars? I cannot express my longing for those days to return, Discord. I know how much you miss Disarray and Eris. They were family to me and my sister as well. Just as I know how much you loved _my_ mother and father. We were all we had.

And Discord, that time had come upon us once again. You are fully aware nopony lives forever. Not you, myself, or even Luna. Our time to Ascend will come one day, perhaps sooner than we are prepared for. Why do you think I spent years looking for an heir? I have complete faith in Twilight Sparkle and will continue to train her until the time comes. But Discord, I have no idea when our Ascension will come. Why do you think I allowed your release? It is time you fulfill your destiny and take your parent's place as our royal advisor." Suddenly, there was a flash of golden light. Floating in front of Discord was a collar, similar to Celestia and Luna's, but thinner. The metal was black and the gem inside was a deep red ruby. Celestia placed it gently in Discord's hands. He looked silently down at the collar, running his paw across the cool metal. For years he had waited for the day when he would wear this collar – his father's collar, signifying his rank in the royal court.

"You know Disarray wanted to see you wear it before he Ascended. As did I. Please, Discord…Dizzy, my dear brother…please come home." Celestia whispered softly, a single sparkling tear rolling down her cheek. Discord remained silent, staring down at the collar in his hands. Suddenly, there was the sound of softly clopping hooves as Luna walked to stand beside Discord. He slowly lifted his ruby eyes, both glimmering with tears that betrayed his usually passive demeanor.

"Dearest brother, thou left us for quite some time. Tia is right. We do not know how much longer we are to be blessed with this long life. We, however, still have time to rekindle the relationship he had and loved so long ago. What's past is past, and nothing can change that. But look out over Equestria now. We are flourishing. Twilight Sparkle is in line for the throne." Luna said, waving a hoof across the hall with flourish. However, she sighed and dropped her hoof. "But my sister and I also fear that, since we have a new princess, someone or something may try to destroy her and overtake Equestria. We need you brother. We need your protection and well as the support you had for your kingdom all those years ago. Please come back to us." Luna pleaded. Her voice cracked and her tears betrayed her. With a choked sob, unable to help herself, she gave a flap and wrapped her forelegs around Discord's neck.

The draconequus tensed up in surprise, dropping the collar and looking down at the younger alicorn in shock. It was incredibly rare for a princess to step out of line like this, and yet, Luna cried quietly, tears seeping into his soft grey fur. Discord blinked, his face falling. Celestia watched, though the whole scene was blurred because of her own tears. Discord stared ahead, not returning the embrace, but not refusing it either. After a few moments, he gently removed Luna's forelegs from around his neck, holding her hooves in his hands. He looked from the princess of the night to the one of day. His eyes were still glistening with tears.

"You…you both feel this way?" He asked quietly. Both sisters nodded in unison. Discord blinked in surprise before lowering his head. His brow furrowed as he obviously struggled to keep his tears back. Suddenly he rounded on the two alicorns, pointing at them aggressively.

"If this so much as makes it out of the great hall, I shall rain chaos all over Equestria for a thousand years!" Discord threatened. Luna stood immediately, her body tense and an expression of disbelief on her face.

"Why, how dare you-"

"Let him speak, sister." Celestia said, gently cutting across Luna's words. The midnight blue alicorn looked incredulously at her sister before turning her gaze back to Discord. He stood tall before the two princesses, holding his father's collar in his hands. He took a deep breath, looking down at the collar in his hands.

"It is true, I can't change the past. And I can't ever do enough to make up for my mistake. Now, don't get me wrong, ladies. I _adore_ chaos and will continue doing my own little thing. But you _are_ right. I've been living in a vacuum for a year. I've loved hanging out with my dear Fluttershy and regaining the…the draconequus I once was before I became evil. My mother would be very disappointed in me for turning my back on my own kingdom. And I wasn't lying, when I said I missed you, Tia. You too, LuLu. It would be my honor to become your royal advisor once again…as well as your brother." Discord said, finally looking up at the princesses. The tears in his eyes finally overflowed and ran down his cheeks, though he was smiling. Celestia and Luna returned the smile. Suddenly, there was a flash of white light, and Disarray's collar was around his son's neck where it belonged.

Discord looked down, breathing in slowly. He lifted paw and ran it over the ruby encased in the center of the collar. How long had he waited for this moment...when he would finally be accepted back into the world. Looking up at the two alicorns he had once called his sisters, he dipped his head and curved his back, giving them an elegant bow. The two bowed back, unable to keep their smiles and tears back. Before any of them knew it, the two alicorn sisters were embracing the once-evil draconequus they could once again call their brother. And he was holding them back just as tightly.

After a tender moment, Discord smirked mischievously. A bright pink candy floss cloud appeared behind Celestia and Luna. There was a crack as a flash of bright white lightning erupted from the cloud and snapped on the princesses' rumps. They both leapt in the air with a yelp. The fake lightning didn't really hurt – it only stung a bit and mostly startled them. While suspended in the air, examining the damage done to their behinds, Discord rolled about on the marble floor, laughing until more tears leaked from his eyes.

"Oh-ho-ho! Aha-ha-haaa! You still fell for it, Sunbutt! And you two, Moonbutt, really? After all these years!" He guffawed, using the less-than-loved nicknames applied to Celestia and Luna. The two sisters glowered down at the laughing draconequus, then shared a smirk with the other. Their horns illuminated with the magical gold and blue aura, then a plethora of the frilliest, bright pink bows appeared, so lacey that it would put Rarity's bows to shame.

"Time for a much-needed makeover, Dizzy-wizzy!" Luna crooned. For just a few moments in time, the princesses allowed themselves to forget that they were indeed royalty. Instead, they allowed themselves in indulge in reconnecting with their brother after over a thousand years. Discord opened one eye after wiping a tear away and looked horrified as he recognized the bows that Celestia and Luna had used in their childhood to truss up his tail, his mane, and the hair he used to have. Scrambling to his feet with a joyful laugh, Discord spread his mismatched wings and fled from the great hall. With a giggle, Celestia and Luna chased after him. The chase continued throughout the castle until the three burst from the front doors and soared into the sky, the bows forgotten on the front step of the castle. Instead, the three flew towards the sun, more than ready to live out the rest of their days together.


End file.
